The Bonds We Build
by redamiB6147
Summary: Sunstorm meets Acidstorm. A friendship occurs, and then breaks, then builds to something more. The Command Trine makes sure the rainmakers are not dirtying thier name. A look into Seeker Habits. After all, Seekers will be Seekers, right? Will have smut, graphic deaths and some abuse triggers. Main pairins Sunstorm/Acid storm and Skwarp/TC/Starscream
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi, Im back with another new story. The only difference is, this one involves most of an rp between me and a good friend of mine. So, its being completed before I post it. Enjoyed it, thought someone else might too.

Acidstorm/Sunstorm and main trine is the pairing, will eventually have smut and sparklings and many, many gory and abusive scenes. Enjoy.

* * *

The flaming mech surveyed the area of the ruins, searching with his optics and the currents under his feet of electricity for new prey.

They must all be punished. Every single one of them, destroying Primus and desecrating him, letting him rot and blasphimizing against him.

He dropped the decapitated head he had in his servo, letting the grayed helm crack sharply against the metal of the planet below him. He sighed, his flames flickering around him like the caress of a lover, wrapping him in comfort as he spotted a green seeker flying and landing not too far away. His optics narrowed as he sent power to his thrusters, tensing as he flexed a clawed hand.

"Perfect. He murmured, launching into the air and flying towards the green seeker, knocking into him and clawing deep into his side, the heat from his frame melting into the plating as the mech below him growled, his plating flaring out as it corroded under Sunstorm's servo, and the green seeker reached back with claws, hooking into Sunstorm's arms and tearing him off of him and tossing him before him.

Sunstorm caught himself, glaring at his newest prey as he also flared out, bolts of electricity crackling through his frame as the flames ate at the green seeker.

"You blasphemizer! You do not deserve to walk through these halls!" he hissed, and a glob of acid was spat at him as the optics in the green seeker turned from red to yellow gold as he spat and growled at Sunstorm.

Sunstorm laughed, dancing around the green mech as he swiped at him, his flames catching on the seekers plating.

The green mech grabbed a hold of Sunstorm's arm, ripping him close as he bit into Sunstorm's neck cables. Sunstorm screamed, ripping himself away as his wounds started to heal, his rage gathering as his claws ripped into the green seekers wings.

"Your wings are mine." Sunstorm hissed, gripping the edge of the wing and pulling.

The green seeker screamed, acid bubbling up from the new tear and burning further into the plating of Sunstorm's servo. Sunstorm screamed, gripping tighter as the green seeker gripped Sunstorm's helm, cracking the two together and spitting in Sunstorm's face with acid. The green seekers optics narrowed to slits, watching as the golden, flaming seeker's optics flickered, the shock to its helm causing most of the flames and the electricity to discharge, mainly into the seeker that was attacking it.

The green seeker hissed, gripping tighter into Sunstorm's helm and cracking it once more into his own, watching as the seeker before it groaned, falling over backwards as the glow dimmed.

The green seeker poised itself above the unconscious seeker, poised to take its spark as the gold seeker beneath it stirred, on lining optics and looking around in fear.

"Hello?" the gold seeker asked, shrinking away from the green seeker, flames flickering erratically on its frame as it scrambled away from the corroded seeker.

"Please, Shockwave, no!" he called out in fright as the green mech blinked, coming back to himself as he looked down at the young seeker below him.

"Who are you?" he growled, his wings hiked up in defiance as the golden seeker whimpered.

"Sunstorm." The green mech huffed, flicking a wing and moving away from the now healed mech below him, searching his frame to try to figure out why he was so special. What did Shockwave want with him?

"Acidstorm." He said, and he sighed, gripping the youngling by the shoulder and yanking him up, spitting his own energon out of his mouth as he started to walk away.

He heard the sound of light pedes behind him, and he flicked a wing in irritation as he suddenly was casting crazy shadows, the gold Seeker, Sunstorm, following him.

He whipped around, his optics flashing in irritation as Sunstorm continued to follow him.

"Don't you have someone else to bother? Shockwave, perhaps?" he snapped, and Sunstorm shrank away, his wings tight against himself as he shook his helm furiously.

"Im never going back to him." He whispered, before he brightened, smiling at the green mech.

"Maybe I can come with you?" he asked, and Acid growled, turning tightly on his heel as he stalked off.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleaseeee?"

"I will rip your wings off the next time you ask. No. go bother one of the Insecticons for a while."

It took a while for Acidstorm to tolerate Sunstorm, mostly involving ignoring him until he learned not to be quite so needy and underneath Acid's pedes all the time.

It took even longer for him to figure out why Sunstorm followed him so intently, even after all the slag he put him through. He could really care less. It was jsut another mouth to feed, to be honest. It wasnt like he was very useful. Atleast, not yet.

But word had gotten out that Acidstorm hung out with the rejected Starscream clone, even being able to take Sunstorm down a peg when he thought he was something called teh Sword of Primus, an insane amount of power kicking through the idiotic body of young Sunstorm.

It was not fun to be called to Shockwave's lab, asked to keep tabs on the reject. To continue to give reasons why he was useful and not just a waste of Energon.

After putting up with the mech for so long, he had kinda gotten used to having the glitch around.

So he lied, saying he helped with the Insecticon pest problem ( which he did, he just... embellished the story a little), and kept the flaming Seeker close.

It was why he wasnt not surprised why one day, after his patrol shift when he was sitting outside for once during a Acidrain storm, Sunstorm walked up and sat next ot him, humming a little under his breath, but otherwise quiet.

It was why he knew there was something bothering hte mech. And that he would not be quiet for long.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi, Im back with another new story. The only difference is, this one involves most of an rp between me and a good friend of mine. So, its being completed before I post it. Enjoyed it, thought someone else might too.

Perspective switches from Acid to Sunstorm to Main Trine to Shockwave to Soundwave. Sorry If its a little confusing.

:Bond talk: "Regualr talk"

Acidstorm/Sunstorm and main trine is the pairing, will eventually have smut and sparklings and many, many gory and abusive scenes. Enjoy.

* * *

Acid sighed and leaned back on his thrusters.

" …if this was an actually quiet game, you would of lost by now. "

Sunstorm was beside him, humming gently under his breath as he rocked back and forth, watching the surprisingly clear night sky of Cybertron as they both enjoyed their shift off together.

They had become friends, with Acid wanting to be alone most of the time and Sunstorm diligently ignoring his protests and follow him around like a turbo puppy.

He was, after all, the only mech strong enough to beat some sense back into the young seeker when he went into one of his "whiteouts".

Acid sighed again, watching the flight path of a blue seeker with Sunstorm, who had started to sing, tapping a finger on the metal they sat on.

"Who is that?" Sunstorm asked, pointing as the mech flew to the surface below them, transforming and stalking away. That was unusual. Seekers, especially on Cybertron, always made sure to talk to the seekers around them. They had specific protocols for that, and all of the seekers that they knew especially with that tint of blue, knew to ask permission to come into their territory.

" Well….it certainly can't be Thundercracker. He takes too much pride in his flight maneuvers and being a part of the elite trine, can't say Starscream would allow him to goof off. Probably Nova? I'm…not sure. Hold on."

Acid stood and flexed his wings, tucking them against his back as he cycled air through this intakes. That Seeker was really getting on his nerves worse than Sunstorm, and that was quite a feat.

"Hey! NOVA!" He called, sighing as Sunstorm jumped beside him, his fire flaring at the rush of wind across his wings as he flinched away from Acid. Slaggit, this was slowly making a already difficult day go downhill.

"Doesn't Volt hang out with Nova?" he asked, standing beside Acid as he cocked his head slightly to the side, watching the

Acid frowned, corssing his arms as his optics narrowed at the blue seeker stalking further and further away from them.

"Something isn't right…" he said, and he sighed and grabed Nova's wing, pulling him sharply backwards, his wings hiked in anger at the lack of submission.

"What do you want, Acidstorm? Cant you see Im busy?" he snarled, his optics wideneing in fear as he trembled lightly, trying to pull away from the green seeker as his hand tightened into a fist.

Acid growled, twisting the wing in his fingers sharply, the screech of stressed metal echoing through the ruins they were in.

" Do not speak to me like that again, do you understand. " Acid snarled, hiking his wings up as he tipped his helm back, staring down at Nova. The blue seeker whimpered, tugging vainly at his wing as he nodded, tears gathering in his optics.

"Now, all I am asking is what is going on. This is very unlike you." Acid said, flashing his denta as Sunstorm peeked around the green seeker, curiosity and slight worry in his optics as he took in the postion the two before him were in.

"Shockwave has asked for you. And only you." Nova said, his optics snapping to Sunstorm as he sneered, flicking the wing not in Acid's grip in dismissal of the flaming seeker.

"Leave your glitch. Shockwave has written him off anyways." Sunstorm snarled, his flames flaring out of him as he took a single step forward, which Acid blocked, flicking a wing and knocking into Sunstorm. Acid growled low, flicking his wings in agitation as he glanced between the two.

"Enough, you two. Im already forming a processor ache and I honestly do not need your bickering. So, please, enough of this bickering and shove both fists in your mouth. Or I will assign Volt to a recon mission without you." Acid hissed, mainly addressing the blue seeker before him towards the end. He roled his shoulders, his wings tense as he glanced behind him again, his wing again making contact with the golden seeker.

"Don't make me get the damn hose." He turned away, stalking towards where Nova had been walking earlier, flicking a wing in dismissal.

"Ill speak to Shockwave alone. Both of you, return to your quarters." Acid growled, glancing over his shoulder and clenched a fist.

Sunstorm watches as Acid walks away, the fire flickering out but the electricity still rocketing out and accidentally shocking Acid on the ass. Sunstorm paniced, transforming and flying off, giggling at the thought of Acid's new scorch mark on his aft.

Nova sighed and watched Sunstorm rocket away, holding in his laughter at Acid's new addition to the paint on his aft.

Acid stood stock still, turning slowly on his heel as he schreeched at the youngling, who panicked himself and shot off like a rocket. Acid sighed, his wings twitching as he rolled his shoulders again.

The little blue glitch had it coming to him one day.

"Nothing but damn younglings. Primus." He hissed, stalking into the corridors and he entered the control center, shoving drones out of his path.

Acid growled low and tucked his wings close to his back, before kneeling down on one knee, an arm to his chest.

"My lord Shockwave…you requested my presence?"

The single optic mech turned and curled a black clawed servo, striding over to the kneeling seeker.

Sunstorm watched as the two seekers looked at him, then walked off, shaking thier heads. He ducked his own, his glow dimming as he played with a single flame on his palm, before he shot to his feet, glaring at the two below him.

"Defective? DECFECTIVE? I'll show them who's defective….." He spotted Skywarp walking past, and he rocketed to his feet, peering over the edge of the outcropping.

::YOU SHALL NOT IGNORE ME! Please, Warp? Can you at least talk to me? Or do all those pranks I've seen you pull mean nothing? Am I not worthy of a single ion of contemplation?:: he commed to the black and purple seeker below, before perking up.

"If they are here, my brother may be as well! STARSCREAM!"

Sunstorm returned to the perch he was rudely kicked out of, settling down as he watched the bots moving below him. He caught Acid slipping into the building beside him as Nova and Volt walked in the opposite direction, ignoring the lone, glowing bot on the outperch.

Meanwhile, Skywarp flinched at the sound and jerked his head at the sound, optics wide.

Thundercracker laid a hand on his shoulder and snorted. "Come on. Ignore him. Our presence is requested."

Skywarp pouted, "Honestly TC," He whined. "Do we honestly have to be here?"

Suppressing a minor flinch, Acid kept his stance before letting out a low sigh through his vents, closing optics to collect his thoughts.

"Acidstorm. It has come to my attention that you are around that defective clone of Starscream that I made. Why have you not terminated him? He is too useless to have around. A waste on our energon…Unless you have a good reason and use for him, besides just for his….mentally frustrating presence?" Shockwave asked with an air of grace around him, his optic locked onto the corroded mech before him.

"No my lord…I have found some use to his powers…I am currently taping into his processor to find out the cause of his mutation…"

He did not dare to glance up.

Skywarp bit his lip and flicked his wings at the comm. link that crossed him. Reluctantly he followed his trine mate, a purple servo clutching the black.

.:It wouldn't be much of a prank if I pranked you. Would be no fun, wouldn't get enjoyment when you're expecting it. What do you want youngling? I take it your trine and mate are hiding from you?:.

Sunstorm was stunned into silence, trying to track the converstaion. Mate? Who would…Acid?! Did Skywarp…..was he that easy to read?

::Mate? I have no mate. And they are all called away on specific tasks. They do not want me around….why are you here with your mate, then? Where is my brother?::

Shockwave waited, allowing the silence to fester.

"So, what have you found? Anything usefull? Or shall I…terminate?"

This time, Acid did flinch. "No!…I mean, no sir. I am not finished with my research. Please allow me more time. While he is a waste of energon, he may provide useful under my tutelage."

Looking up, his optics met the single before bowing his head in respect.

Skywarp traced lazy patterns on the blue arm, smiling slightly at the twinge of love TC had sent him. .:Excuse me. Screamer is my mate as well, and he is waiting for us. We have a meeting with your boss.:.

He smiled at his Trine leader who waited at the end of the hall, arms crossed over his chasis. Starscream snorted and entered the command center, pausing to allow the two to finish their conversation.

.:Anyways,:. Skywarp hummed. .: Don't play coy. I've seen you and how you hang all over Acid. Acid has never been one to allow people close.:.

:I…I…..you really think so, Warp? I always felt that he didnt like me at all…..most of the time he calls me annoying and hoses me down….." Sunstorm paced, flames flickering into place as his glow intensified and his electricity crackled as he got more and more flustered.

::And he lets other get close to him. There's Nova and Volt…both whom he tolerates as much as me.::

"You have one orn to finish your research. Bring your notes to me, and prove his usefullness. Or he will be melted down for scrap." Shockwave turned around, sighing as he surveyed the large moitor beore him, letting the silence sit.

"Dismissed."

:Understood my lord. I will present you with my notes before the orn is over."

Standing, he gave one final bow before turning on his thruster and exiting the room. Starscream nodded his head towards the Rainmaker leader.

.:Hmm…looks like Acidstorm's talk did not go well. You have to remember that he is working with Shockwave, and both Nova and Volt have known him before the war. Of course he will be different.:.

Thundercracker raised a servo and gave the green rainmaker's wing a stroke in recognition. Acid flicked his wing out of his touch, grunting as he made his way down the corridor and to his own quarters, stepping in.

Starscream shrugged and stepped towards the scientist.

"How are things on Cybertron Shockwave?" He purred, allowing a smirk to cross his dark lip plates. TC and Warp watched the two silently.

"I believe you three are looking for Soundwave. He is third door on your left." Shockwave said, turning towards the door, sighing. He waited until the door shut behind the three flambouent seekers, rolling his optic and turning back towards the vidscreen, going over teh images and video he had of Sunstorm before the video looped and frtized out, then started over again.

"Interesting. Where did that power come from?"

Soundwave waited, hearing the seekers walking loudly towards him, and Laserbeak shifted slightly on his shoulder.

::If his meeting didn't go well, then he will be in a worse mood….thanks for the heads up, Warp. Good luck, and Primus be with you.::

Sunstorm leapt lightly from his perch as he spotted the brilliantly corroded green seeker, landing neatly on his feet a few feet away.

"Acid? How was the meeting?" He asked quietly, his helm bowed so he didn't make optic contact, his glow muted with worry and sadness.

Maybe he was only a defect. Maybe that's why no one liked him.

Should he offline himself? He's sure that Acid would be able to find someone else easily. Someone who liked his…science.

Snorting, Starscream rolled his optics and grumbled. "Very well…you old…." shaking his head, he turned and walked towards where the telepath awaited for them, wings high upon his back. Both Skywarp and Thundercracker followed after him, still holding each other's servo.

.:Ha.:. Skywarp barked out, a smirk perking a corner of his mouth. .:Don't thank me, and if Primus was with me, I would of realized it ages ago..then again, probably graced me with these two.:.

Stiffening, Acidstorm froze in the doorway. He held up a hand. "Don't bother asking. Please. I need to get back to work and I need to produce my notes within the next orn. I need to focus on my work, so please, give me the orn to work in solitude."

He stepped in and allowed the door to close behind him, before which he snarled and slammed a fist into the metal wall next to the control panel.

With a roll of his shoulders, Starscream merely shrugged and took a seat, folding his wings neatly against his back.

"Seekers: Query. Why are you on Cybertron?" Soundwave asked, his visor reflecting the three before him. Laserbeak cawed softly, her golden eyes shining in the dim light of the interrigation room that Soundwave was currently located in.

Sunstorm, shocked, watched the door slid firmly closed before a single tear slipped down his cheek, dripping onto his cockpit and evaporating just as quickly from his constantly overheating frame. He turned abruptly, staggering from the sudden spark wrenching pain, thinking it was sent from Primus to alert him of his folly.

"I dont….what did I do to deserve such punishment, Primus? Why must he refuse to acknowledge me? Turn me away when I need him most?" He angrily whispered, tears falling faster and faster as he gathered energy unwittingly from the area around him, his optics unfocused as he staggered drunkenly through the decaying streets, tripping over dead bodies and crumbled buildings, making his way unknowingly to where he ended up.

He never even heard the angry fist crumple the dirty black sheeting of the wall inside of Acid's office.

"Can he not see that I love him? Almost more than you, my Primus? Am I doomed to always be in your light, but never in his?" He asked, gripping his cockpit so tightly that it cracked, fracturing and splintering apart, golden light stolen from the wreckage of Primus himself crackling around him in uncontrolled waves.

"Perhaps…pehaps it is time for me to join you….I have no other purpose here. My own brother denys my exhistance, my friend, my forbidden love, pushes me away. Who else do I have to turn to?"

He fell to his knees, energon dripping quietly from the cuts in his plating from his own fractured cockpit.

"No idea to be honest, old rust bucket requested our presence for a few weeks."

"It is to ensure that the seekers on here are up to date to be consider a place in his forces Starscream…" Thundercracker murmured lowly, taking a seat on Starscream's right; Skywarp on the opposite side.

"So…tell me. Soundwave. Why are you here." The winglord hissed, cobalt blue fingers tapping lightly on the table.

Curses filled Acid Storm's vocalizer, all ranging from cybertronian to even ancient Seeker.

"Damn that single optic fool. Can he not see…." snarling, he turned away and sat down at his desk, red optics narrowing on the piles of paperwork that cluttered the surface. Grabbing the nearest datapad, he scrolled to the latest entry, the entirety of the datapad composed of his studies on the shining seeker.

Sighing, he continued his work from where he last left off.

To his dismay, the orn had came and gone, and finishing the last note, he sighed and reviewed the contents with a frown. It was not entirely what he was expecting, but at the same time, he did leave a few significant items out.

Rising, he subspaced the data pad and soon returned to where Shockwave stood, holding it out to him.

Shockwave took it with silence and read over the contents, using the barrel of his left arm to scroll.

"Interesting points Acidstorm. Though…I can't help but feel as though something is missing. You provide me with facts of his potential…but, you fail to elaborate on why you believe he should remain."

Gritting his denta, the elder hissed. "Because my lord. I believe he is worthy, and when used and persuaded correctly, he can be quite the force. Make him angry enough, and he will be unstoppable."

Silence filled the room and the single golden optic flashed suddenly.

"I see…then lets conduct an experiment shall we? Shall we see Acidstorm? If you believe that your hypothesis is correct." He motioned, setting the data pad.

Acid furrowed his brows and opened his mouth to protest but stiffened as he felt a clawed servo curl around his throat, making him gasp and begin to feel a tad light headed.

"What the best way to conduct an experiment I like to say?" Shockwave hummed, cocking his helm to the side. "You have been my favorite second in command Acidstorm, and I know you will produce promising results…."

"Answer: Irrelivant. Query: What is your opinon on the seekers here?" Soundwave stood stock still as he awaited an answer, ignoring the way that they slandered the names of himself and Lord Megatron. He calmly filed away that audio clip. Lord Megatron would hear of this.

Sunstorm sat for what felt like millenia, mournfully staring out into the stars.

"Maybe I would be more useful out there. Deactivated. Maybe then Acid will miss me…" He sighed, dropping his head to his chassis with a audible clank.

He then checked his chronometer.

"Acid has been gone for a long time…." he murmured, getting up from his pity parade and walking back towards the room, glowing softly.

He froze, tuning his audios to the highest function and automatically filtering out the  
useless chatter of everything but his goal.

"What…What do you mean? Shockwave, my lord, I have done nothing wrong!" Acid said, and Sunstorm's anger flared, bursting into flame form as he drained the energy from the area around him.

"Acid!"

The tri-colored seeker narrowed his optics, clawed tipped fingers drummed on the surface.

"They need work…" Glancing at the eldest in his trine, he turned backed to the telepath. "I honestly don't care whether or not if you do record what I've said, or any of us have said. I am sure you two say just as bad about myself especially."

He smirked, tips of his fingers resting together.

Shockwave would of smirked if he could and he tightened his grip, savoring in the sound that Acid produced as he struggled, an audiuable sound of circuits being crushed and vocalizer sparking.

Hearing the rage, Shockwave cocked his head and released the gasping seeker, who clutched at his throat. He subspaced a chip to which he kicked the seeker to his stomach, resting a foot between two green wings.

Acid let out a static hiss and clawed the floor, trying to crawl away. Shockwave knelt and slipped the chip into the back of Acid's helm, welding it in place.  
"Query: What would you propose about the seekers?"

Sunstorm's anger flared white hot as he gathered more energy in his chassis, stalking through the halls and leaving smoking and partially melted footsteps behind him.

He had his audios only tuned for Acid, hearing the straing and the screetching of his joints. He heard a cry of anger through the room before him that was Acid's.

"You will regret that decision, blasphemer." He growled, gathereing energy in his fist and pointing it at the door, melting through it and releasing the excess energy into the room behind it, knocking into Shockwave and knocking him off of Acid.

Sunstorm walking in, the flames and energy crackling off of him and seeping it from the machinery and gathering around him. He glanced down at Acid, who was scrambling towards him with energon leaking from him. His own energon boiled in his veins as his brilliant white optics locked onto Shockwaves form.

"He…" Sunstorm pointed at the neon corroded seeker beside him, flames and energy accidentally rocketing around Acidstorm, keeping him inside of a cell type shape.

"Is _mine."_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi, Im back with another new story. The only difference is, this one involves most of an rp between me and a good friend of mine. So, its being completed before I post it. Enjoyed it, thought someone else might too.

Perspective switches from Acid to Sunstorm to Main Trine to Shockwave to Soundwave. Sorry If its a little confusing.

:Bond talk: "Regualr talk"

Acidstorm/Sunstorm and main trine is the pairing, will eventually have smut and sparklings and many, many gory and abusive scenes. Enjoy.

* * *

"Well…" Starscream drawled out, intertwining fingers. "There are many things that they can work on. Yes, Acid rain is great and all…but they need to work on much." He shrugged, optics flashing briefly.

"What would you suggest."

Shockwave let out a low chuckle, straightening. "Your analysis has proven to be correct Acidstorm. He is useful when angered. He is all yours Sunstorm, I will retrieve for him later on."

Acid hissed and spat out a pool of energon, glaring bitterly at his lord behind him. He pushed himself to his thrusters, stumbling slightly and catching himself on Sunstorm's arm.

Shockwave tapped a panel on his arm and Acid's engines strained, making him grit his denta and dig his clawed digits into the orange plating.

"Oh of course…I am not a winglord for nothing Soundwave." He hissed out the name, slamming his fist down.

"Now, do not make me repeat myself. What is your opinion, Soundwave."

Shockwave shrugged his shoulder, keeping his hand held up.

"He serves under me, and comprises most of my research, so I will talk and touch him when I need him."

The panel on his arm beeped and he glanced at it, before looking back at the two, optic flashing in recognition as Acid Storm stiffened.

A low growl escaped the ruined vocalizer and he latched onto Sunstorm's back, sharp denta sinking down into the black cabling as claws reached up and around to the front, nicking at the already cracked cockpit glass.

Soundwave cocked his head slightly to the side in thought. Laserbeak trilled softly as she observed the seekers before her.

"Seekers:deadly when enraged. Seekers: easily distracted. Seekers: Need work." Soundwave, turning to the vidscreen behind him and turning it on to the videos of Sunstorm, Acidstorm, Volt and Nova.

Sunstorm screamed in rage, feeling something tear into him, he turned around, ripping the bot off as his optics narrowed in anger, pain and shock. He never expected Acid to attack him. He whipped around, calmly dodging Acid's attempts at attacking him, his optics locked onto Shockwave's form.

"What did you do to him!" He screamed, the lights bursting in the room, the glow from his form more than necessary. The electricity flared out and caught the two cons that were in the room beside himself. The electricity crackled through the frames of the cons, frying circitry and knocking Acid out. Shockwave dropped like a downed bot, his optic flickering as Sunstorm stalked over to him.

"Do that again and you will wish Primus himself had never thought of your existence, Shockwave."

Sunstorm turned around, flicking a wing as his flames continued to crackle and bubble his paint, gently scooping Acid into his arms as he stepped onto and over Shockwave, digging his heel into Shockwaves chest and allowing flames to flow over his frame before walking out of the base, humming softly and looking down worriedly at Acid.

"Acid, please be ok."

Growling, Starscream pushed himself to his pedes and came to stand next to the other, reaching up and stroked a light finger down Laserbeak's back with appreciation at the small flyer.

He turned and eyed the monitors with furrowed brows, lips drawn into a thin line. "So the glowing freak is still alive…very well." Sighing, he motioned to Skywarp.

"Bring them here Skywarp, so we can discuss matters."

Skywarp perked up and shot to his thrusters, giving a wide grin before saluting and with a faint "vop", he vanished in a haze of purple.

Soundwave moved slightly, making Starscream's hand drop off of Laserbeak as he waited for the teleport's return.

Sunstorm glanced down at Acid as he made strangled noises, worry flashing over his features as he quickly knelt down, leaning Acid against a building.

"Easy, Acid. I will take care of you." He said, running a soothing hand over his chassis as he ignored his own injuries, which healed slowly but a lot quicker than a normal con, thanks to his regenerative powers.

"Sunstorm! What the hell happened?"

Sunstorm growled, his flames, which had finally died off, flaring back into life full power as he spun in front of Acid.

"Leave! We have done nothing wrong, Shockwave!" He called, his optics locked onto a mostly purple form that popped into existence before him.

He was unaware that he was projecting his hate and his image of Shockwave on a con that he would almost call 'friend.'

Shockwave watched him leave, chuckling to himself. "Just keeping closer tabs on my delinquent."

When the enraged seeker left, he rose and turned to the computer.

"Shockwave's log: 27362…"

Acid let out a low groan, shifting slightly as he was carried out. His throat sparked with fried circuits.

Smirking, Starscream let out a low chuckle and crossed his arms behind his back, one wrist grasped in another as he hitched up his wings.  
Sunstorm looked towards Nova, his flames lowering in thier intensity.

"Thundercracker?" He asked in a small voice, hoping his rage didnt hurt anyone. Not again. He looked towards the purple Shockwave, noting that it was infact Skywarp.

"Warp! Im so sorry! I …I…." the flames died around Acid, and Sunstorm backed away from the three seekers, fear flowing through his form as he saw the state that Acid was in. He accidentaly brushed into the black and purple seeker, and he flinched, still backing away from them, muttering incoherently about Primus and forgivness. He locked optics with Acid, a silent plea of forgiveness in them, before the blue form of Thundercracker blocked his form from his vision.

He glanced quickly at Skywarp before transforming and rocketing away, anguish in his spark at the sight of what he did to Acidstorm. And what he almost did to Skywarp.

Sunstorm blinked, the purple form putting up its hands in surrender. He huffed, the flames cuccooning Acid again as he growled the more that the purple seeker moved closer.

"You took him from me once, you shall not take him away again! Primus damn you to the pit of Unicron himself! " He hissed, electricity crackling from him and striking out against the purple bot.

"Easy, Sunstorm." said a second blue form, and Sunstorm blinked, before the image of Nova came into focus.

"Nova! Shockwave is behind you! He will take you from me!" He called, rushing foward and knocking Nova towards where Acid was still wrapped in firey protection.

"You have already taken enough from me! You shall not take them again!"

Skywarp held up hands, optics wide. "Whoa! Calm yourself!" He clicked, wings flickering in slight distress. The spilt energon stained the air and Skywarp sighed, glancing behind the glowing seeker.

"I'm just coming to retrieve you and Acidstorm. We are waiting for you to arrive."

He reached and pressed the comm. link on the side of his helm to comm. Thundercracker.

TC sighed and acknowledged the comm., frowning. .:What is it now Skywarp.:. He growled.

.:Got a problem here TC, Acid is down and Sunstorm is lashing out. Need your help.:.

Sighing, TC rose and waved a hand towards the two as he stepped out, making his way to the coordinates.

Skywarp let a pout cross his features and with a defeated sigh, allowed his wings to droop low on his back and he hands fell to his side. There was nothing more he could do till Thundercracker arrived, which on queue, the dark blue seeker transformed into his root mode and landed on his thrusters beside the black and purple teleporter.

Letting out a low whistle, Thundercracker stepped closer, wings held high but not in a dominating posture.

"Shockwave is not here, it is merely Skywarp. Stand back and allow me to look Acidstorm over."

Sighing in aggravation, Thundercracker gestured angrily towards the fleeing seeker.  
"You two!" He snapped to Nova and Skywarp, kneeling as he plates shifted on his right hand, one finger forming a small welding torch.

"Get him and bring him back before he hurts himself further. He will not get far with the wound on his chassis and the fact that he is bleeding energon."

Nodding, Skywarp glanced at Nova before turning on his thruster and taking to the air, the transformation going smoothly as he shifted into his alt-mode and rocketed off after the glowing seeker.

Sighing, Thundercracker returned his focus back on Acid's throat.

With a growl, Skywarp pushed more strain on his thrusters as he sought to fly faster, closing in the gap between them.

They were chasing him.

So, he panicked.

He transformed, fired at the seekers, then allowed gravity to take over, rocketing him closer to the surface.

He would rather face death then the consequences of his actions.

He could not bear to hurt Acid again. Or be taken by Shockwave.

No.

Never again.

Easily dodging the flying shots, he activated his warp portal and with a loud "vop", appeared above the distressed seeker. He transformed into root mode and latched on, fingers digging into the plating. He hissed at the heat that began to lick away at his servos, the purple paint beginning to bubble and melt.

"Sunstorm will you stop this!" He cried out, snarling. "If you do this, then what will Acid do when you wake up!?"

Satisfied that he would not flee, Skywarp let go and groaned with pain, eyeing his servos with distress. He flexed the digits to ensure that they still could flex.

Sunstorm's optics flashed open as his own thrusters kicked on, almost violently halting them in midair and launching the black and purple seeker.

"Acid! Is he going to be ok?" Sunstorm said, gripping the arms that clung to him and searching wildly through the stars as if that would bring said seeker into sight.

He glanced down guiltily at Skywarp's bubbling paintjob, instantly dousing his own flames.

"Sorry…." he said, and he looked up at Skywarp with a very good impression of a kicked turbo puppy.

Sighing, he looked at the seeker. "He should be fine, TC is working on him now and he should be back on his feet soon…" He flashed a faint grin and flicked his wings.

"We need to get back."

"I…I hurt you. I dont….deserve to go back. Not to him. He doesnt even notice me, anyways." Sunstorm said, hovering over the planet as he watched the stars twinkle overhead.

"Please tell him Im sorry. For everything."

Sighing, he bit his lip before narrowing his optics and clenched a fist, wracking it sharply against the dark helm.

"Enough! You will be coming back with me, whether you like it or not!" He snapped, flashing denta.  
"I..I cannot do that. What would he say? " Sunstorm sighed, hufing through his intakes as he glanced sadly over at the black and purple seeker.

"You dont understand what its like. You have two bondmantes, a full trine bond, everything I could ever want." He growled, dropping a few feet before hovering again.

"I only have myself. No bond, no hope of that anytime soon, for I am a defect. Something that should have been taken care of long ago."

He turned to Skywarp, glaring at him as flames licked over one hand. He glanced down at his fist, then back at Skywarp.

"Im not going back." He said, and he shot off, trailing flames behind him in an easy to follow trail.

"I'm not going to tell him, you will have to."

Growling, Skywarp went to follow but a roar of an engine overhead made him look, sighing inwardly. This would turn out fun.

"Halt you idiot!" A screehy voice called out, the owner closing in on their distance before shifting, a blue servo reaching out and catching onto the orange yellow tail fin.

"Brother! What do you want? Here to tell me all about my uselessness?" Sunstorm screamed, transforming and gripping Starscream's arm tightly, aware that he was blistering the paint under his hand.

"Here to tell me all your secrets? How you managed to get the two of yours into your bed and into your spark? " He dropped Starscream's arm, narrowing his optics as he glared into Starscreams impassive faceplates.

"After all, I am nothing but a reject. And I will never catch Acid's optic. All I do is destroy. Primus would be so disappointed in me.

Skywarp was anxious as he watched his trine leader try to stop the emotion ridden seeker.

Starscream remained impassive, arms crossed across his chassis. His irritation rose slightly at his paint bubbled, but he would deal with it at a later time.

Uncrossing his arms, he grabbed the white wrists, thumbs pressing on the essential energon line that ran through them.

"Enough." He leaned forward, their faces close, noses almost touching, red optics narrowed.

"I will not deal with you as an insubordinate mech. Do you understand." He hissed, the grip becoming tighter.

Grumbling, the seeker shot after the plummeting seeker, but could only brush his fingers against a white ped before having to stop himself from crashing.

Skywarp flickered his wings in distress, a whine escaping his vocalizer.  
"Insubordanite? Ha! Dont make me laugh, Starscream! You have never considered myself as anything but a mistake." He said, and he felt the pressure on his energon line. He closed his optics and knocked his helm against his brothers, huffing.

"Im tired, Starscream. So tired. " He said, and he dropped like a stone, plummeting towards the planets surface.

He only stirred awake at the scream of his name from below.

"SUNSTORM YOU GLITCH! WAKE THE FRAG UP OR I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU DIE IN THE COLDEST PART OF THE NEBULA!"

The crack of thunder echoed throughout before the pitter patter of rain could be heard. Starscream growled and shivered as the rain seeped into his circuits as he knelt next to the downed seeker. He checked the fuel lines when the roar of two engines met his audios.

Glancing up, he watched as two seekers transformed, Thundercracker landing to Starscream's right while Acid landed on his thrusters on the other side of Acid, arms crossed.

His look was impassive, but his optics were dark and angry.

Growling low, Acid knelt and hooked his green arms underneath the now limp "chosen" one. Starscream opened his mouth to protest but the narrowing of optics and the sudden hitch of wings upon the green rainmaker's back made the trine leader bite his lip.

Starscream rose and hitched his own wings up, higher then Acid's to reestablish the dominance hierarchy but Acid seemed to not be phased. He clutched the yellow/orange seeker close to his chassis, lips curling to bare sharp denta.

Tension grew before Starscream flicked a dismissing servo, to which Acid turned and jumped into the air, activating his thrusters.

Sighing, Thundercracker stood next to his leader, a hand resting on the small of his back.

He remained unusually silent as he flew, the rain falling harder matching his rage and soon, a metallic smell entered the air, indicating the stench of acid rain. Some of the weaker buildings begin to bend and corrode away, forming metallic clumps of goo.  
Sunstorm's optics fritzed, trying to focus on the two new seekers. He smiled, his regeneration kicking into overdrive as he slowly sat up against the protests of the seeker fussing over him.

"Acid." He said, before his face fell, and he dropped back down to the surface of the planet, wishing it would open up and swallow him whole.

He had failed. Again.

Maybe he was a clone of Starscream after all…

His vocalizer still frizzed with energy, indicating that it was still unrepaired.

The scenery began to slow down before Acid landed, his thrusters clicking softly onto the harsh metal. His wings came up and formed a slight shield from the rain as he made his way down to the ruined corridors.

Meanwhile, back to where the seeker had fallen, a screechy voice broke out.

"SHOCKWAVE DID WHAT!?"

Sunstorm heard the fritzing in Acids vocalizer, so he decided to stay quiet, curious as to where they were going any why.

He hurt Acid. Why would he want to take him anywhere except to punish him?

He stayed limp in the green seekers grasp as he surrenedered to the sorrow and whatever Acid was going to do to him.

Skywarp smiled, rubbing the back of his head as he reset his audios after Starscream's outburst. TC stepped back from Starscream sighing.

"You heard TC, Screamer."

Sunstorm let Acid take him, unaware of where they were going, but only that he was being held.

By Acid.

Oh, that felt so nice to think about.

He let the silence flow between them, before shifting a little, slitting open his optics before trying his vocals.

"Acid?" he asked softly, almost hoping that the wind whipped it away from the green seekers audios. He watched the scenery fly by, interested to see where they were going.

Going into a more heavily supported portion of the building, he entered an old berth chamber after entering a code into the still working console. Stepping in, he glanced around, senors on high alert for intruders.

Finding none, he walked over to the empty berths, giving a heavy blow of air from his vents, blowing off the dust.

He laid the seeker down before laying next to him, claws gleaming in the dim light. He caught onto the armor seems and pulled him close, growling low, optics shinning with hidden anger.  
"Acid?" Sunstorm asked, unsure of this change in his good friend's manners meant. He allowed himself to be placed down on the berth, his frame glowing more than enough to compensate for the lack of lighting in the area.

He shifted, suddenly aware that Acid has a very, very tight grip on his frame.

When he growled at him, he looked at his friend, fear flitting across his faceplates as his optics widened in realiztation.

"Shockwave….." He shook himself, listening to the growls getting louder and more fierce.

"Acid! I know you are still in there! You must fight this! This is not becoming of you!"

Skywarp nodded, pointing in the general direction that the two had gone in.

"Good thing Sunshine leaves a trail, huh?" He said, and he transformed, following the faintly glimmering trail, enjoying the feeling of flying next to his trine mates again.

It had been too long.

Starscream paced, biting a knuckle. "This is bad…we need to go find them and remove that chip from Acid's helm, and soon. Shockwave most likely has control over him."

A jumbled growl rumbled deep in his chassis as he curled his lips, a hiss escaping through them. His grip became possessive, a wing coming up and covering the other. He rubbed his chin on the top of the helm, fingers dipping into the transformation seams and tweaking at the sensitive wiring that laid underneath.

Thundercracker gave Starscream a stroke on his wing before transforming, following his energetic trinemate.

Grumbling, Starscream reluctantly transformed and followed, falling into position as he took center, the other two flanking him.

Occasionally, Skywarp would tilt to the right and bump into the blue seeker, who would bump back. Eventually, it became a shoving match between the two.

A dark sneer crossed Acid's face as he dug in deeper, stroking the wiring that laid underneath. He nipped at the exposed cabling in Sunstorm's throat, grazing the main line with a fang as his other hand reached up and dragged claws down the expansive plane of a wing. Four scratches were left in their wake, energon rising to the surface.

Thundercracker let out a cackle as he flicked a wing when he transformed, allowing a dark smirk to cross his faceplates.

.:All is not fair in love and war, my dear warp~:. He purred and followed, letting out a small shiver as the electricity washed over him.

Starscream rolled his eyes at their antics and followed Skywarp down the corridor, an optic ridge rising at the sight.

"Well well well…what do we have here."

Sunstorm gasped as his fans kicked on, trying to cool his overheating frame. He gasped as the fingers dipped into seams, and he arched against the bed, whimpering.

He had wanted this so badly. For so long.

But not like this.

"Acid….No, stop, please….not like…..oh!" he said , squirming as he tried to get away from the seeker that was possessively stroking him. His flames flickered, energy crackling the closer he got to overload, and his hands started to wander as well, raking against sensitive wings and wiggling into seams themselves.

"Ill take that and shove it up your tailpipe!" Skywarp growled, spinning around the two and knocking TC forward. Skywarp dove towards the ground, aware that the electricity below them flickered, before going out.

He landed smoothly, transforming and skidding on his pedes as the sounds echoing through the corroded area amplified.

"Someone is getting a little…ah, slag." He said, and he darted foward, knowing exactly what Shockwave could be doing to make sure that Sunstorm, his what he thought was faulty weapon, would come completely under his control.

He skidded to a stop as the flames coming from the room he was partially in showed the form of two mechs heavily engrossed in …each other.

"Kinky, Sunshine, but I really don't think that's the right thing to do right now."

The sound of the intruder made Acid become still and slowly, he turned, a snarl erupting out of his chest as his face was pulled into an ugly snarl. His claws dug in deeper into Sunstorm's plating as his wings rose high.

"Acid!" Sunstorm gasped, the pain mixing with the pleasure as he finally realized he was being watched. He glanced over at the three in the doorframe, suddenly shy about the position he was in with Acid.

"Acid, move! Please?" he asked, scraping against the other as energon started to leak from several scratches.

Acid only growled and the seeker tightened his grip. Sunstorm turned to Skywarp, who grinned and cocked a hip, leaning against the wall beside him.

"Not my mate, sunshine. You get to deal with him." It was Sunstorm's turn to growl as he wiggled again.

"He's not my mate! And at this rate, I don't know if I want to be! This is not Acid!" he said, and Skywarp walked forward, ignoring the growling spitting mech on the other side of the glowing seeker.

"Why didn't you say so, hmmm?" he said, gripping the green mech and ripping him away from Sunstorm, depositing him on the floor as he almost foamed at the mouth.

The green seeker hissed as he was tugged away and narrowed his optics, flashing denta again as green corrosive spit dribbled down his chin.

Rising, the seeker clenched claws and Thundercracker growled as he advanced on the black seeker.

"Pin him down! I need to get to his helm!" Starscream screeched. Thundercracker snapped his denta and lunged at the enraged seeker, slamming him into the wall with his shoulder. Acid let out a static howl, making more of the spit dribble.

Grabbing a wing as an aide, Thundercracker spun the seeker down onto his stomach before jumping onto his back, servos grasping the wings.

"Warp, get his legs!" He snapped, struggling to keep the other down.

Grunting, THundercracker grabbed onto the thrashing servos to keep him still as Starscream knelt by the helm, using one hard to press the seeker's face into the metal floor.

Skywarp took one glance at Sunstorm, watching the golden seeker start to cry before jumping into the fray.

He gripped a wing, pinning him as he saw the sparking chip on the underside of the helm. He left that for his trine leader to grab.

Sunstorm walked a step forward, fury and sorrow leaping through him as he reached out a hand.

"No, stop it, you are hurting him! Stop it! Stop it! I will do it! I will take care of it!" He said, tears leaking from his optics at the sight of his friend, frothing and scrambling on the floor.  
Again.

Starscream glared at Sunstorm, eyes narrowed in anger. "Do you want him to be like this still?! Or do you want him free of that mono-eyed freak?!" He snarled, before turning back to the trashing seeker.

Using his claws, he pried the panel open and spotted the chip before gripping it, and with a sharp tug, removed the chip.

Acidstorm froze, a final static screech filled his vocalizer before he slumped, falling into stasis.

Thundercracker sighed and slowly let go of the black servos, not moving entirely just yet in case of a sudden attack or lash out.

Grunting, Starscream shoved the two off of him and sat up, cringing as he glanced at his left wing that was slightly bent. Wonderful.

"ACID!" Sunstorm called out, knocking the other seekers off of him and gathering him to his chassis. He openly cried into the green plating, ignoring the energon that trickled through the scratches that still had not healed.

"Aren't you happy he's not under Shockwaves control?" Skywarp asked, huffing from his sprawled position on top of both TC and Starscream. He shifted, making himself comfortable ad Sunstorm's crying slowed.

"I'm thankful, brothers. But I wish to be…alone. " He said, standing and gathering Acid into his arms, walking past the pile of seekers still lounging on the floor. He made sure not to step on anyone.

He turned to face the leaving seeker. "When you are ready, come find us. We will be taking you back to the Nemesis and we can take him to Hook…or Knockout, either will do."

He grumbled, waving a servo.

Thundercracker shook his head and poked Skywarp in the side to get him to move.

Acid grunted, optics flashing online for a brief second before powering down.

Sighing, Starscream slumped back and allowed his helm rest on Thundercracker's cockpit. "When we get back…we are all taking a break. Getting tired of this slag."

He straightened and stood, flicking his wings.  
Sunstorm walked calmly, trying to hold in his sorrow. He missed the brief powering up of Acid as he walked away, not wanting to be around anyone else.

They had some talking to do, once Acid was able to talk again.

Skywarp grumbled as everyone got up, dumping him rather rudely on his aft.

"Not nice. Do you think we should follow? Sunstorm does have ht advantage of being on Cybertron and knowing every nook and cranny…" he murmured, his gaze unfocused as he tried to figure out where Sunstorm would go, using his very detailed map of Cybertron to see if it still matched up to the current state of Cybertron.

He faintly heard the others turn towards him, and he came back to teh present with a pop of his left audio.

"Slag."

"Might as well, knowing our luck he'll blow himself up along with Acid, and we need Acid to run the seekers here when we are not here."

He stood, and helped Thundercracker to his feet before reaching out to help Skywarp to his.

For most of the journey, Acid had remained in stasis, hanging limply in Sunstorm's hold. Pain began to flood his systems as he slowly onlined, his face scrunching up and a servo clutched at a plate on Sunstorm's chassis, a low keen escaping him.

"Acid? Is there any way that I can help you?" he asked, setting him down lightly on the street. He crouched over him, unsure of what to touch or what to do. He, in his flustered panic, accidentally burst the lighting around them into nothing more than sparking electricty, that his frame gathered and stored for later use.

Skywarp sighed, walking after his trinemates, and kicking at the rubble in the streets sullenly.

"I agree. No more of this. A week in the Trilag quadrant. My treat." He murmured to himself, almost wondering if his trine mates heard him. He glanced around as more lighting flickered a little ways away from their current position.

Satisfied with their distance, Thundercracker pushed the two into an opening so it would protect them from the acid rain that poured. He gave himself a brief shake down, wings hiking high before relaxing against his back as he settled down on his aft, sighing loudly through his vents.

Starscream settled next to the blue seeker and looked up at Skywarp. "That sounds like a good idea. I'll hold you to that."

Acid groaned and rolled onto his side, pressing his face to the street. He clutched his helm with one servo, as though having a processor ache. How much highgrade did he drink…? Wait…he didn't drink any highgrade.

His audios rang, Sunstorm's voice sounded jumbled.

Skywarp smiled, trailing his hands down the wings of his trine mates as he sat between them, nuzzling into plating.

The younglings could wait.

Sunstorm shielded Acid from the rain with his flaming body, letting the heat of his frame evaporate the hazardous stuff before it could trickle down on his already wounded friend.

It was as he feared.

It wasn't Acid that was after him before. It was all a ploy by Shockwave. Primus slag it, he had hoped, and now it was all dashed.

"Easy, Acid. You were …not okay back there. How do you feel?" About me? he kept the end of his question in, not wanting to jostle the unsteady mech.

He didn't want to rush into anything. Or rush Acid's decision. Or push him away.

Again.

Smiling, Thundercracker nipped at his chin, a black servo reaching over and entertaining his fingers with the purple. Starscream shivered at the touch but tucked a wing around his wingmate in silence.

It took a few minutes for the seeker to recalibrate his systems, his vision and audio clearing. Giving himself a moment, he rolled back onto his back and looked up at the seeker above him through slanted eyes.

He furrowed his brow in confusion, opening his mouth to voice his concern but loud static was the only sound that emerged. Slaggit.

Grunting, he lifted a shaking servo towards the glowing seeker.

Skywarp humming, letting the vibrations rocket through his frame and into his trine mates, knowing the Starscream was accepting of this by the wing tucked around him. He nipped at Starscream's helm, nuzzling in for a kiss when TC reminded him that he was also there but scratching down his wing to the strut lightly, pressing in closer.

"It has been much too long, sweets."

Sunstorm pointed at himself, confused.

"What about me, Acid? I'm more worried about you." he said, lightly trailing a hand up his arm to his elbow as the green seeker tried to get up. He stabilized him with a firm grip as there was a shock between the two, some of Sunstorm's stored energy discharging on contact with the object of Sunstorm's affections.

Sunstorm jerked away from the contact, worried he hurt the already weakened seeker.

"Acid?!"

Snorting, Starscream turned his helm and glared at him from the corner of his optic, a pout crawling onto his face. Thundercracker laughed and nuzzled his nose into Skywarp's neck, nipping up till he captured his lips, a black servo reaching up to cup his cheek. He let a purr rumble out from his chest.

Acid let out a pained keen as the energy shook his frame and he slumped back to the floor, cringing as the energy dissipated from his body. He squinted up at the seeker as though to question why he did that.

Skywarp hummed in approval, kissing a trail from TC's mouth to his chin. He reached around to Starscream, rubbing his cheek in affection.

"Little tight in here, hmmm?"

Sunstorm hovered, unsure of how to make things better.

"I didn't mean to do that, love." His optics widened as he realized what he said, and then he decided to go full in.

He reached down, laying a finger on his lips, then replacing the finger with his own, letting his optics slip shut before he pulled away, his frame heating up in embarrassment.

Growling low at being jostled closer and nearly knocked over, Starscream nipped sharply on the vent on the side of Skywarp's helm.

"You're a pest, you know that right?" He grunted, scowling. Thundercracker laughed, this time lighter, and laid his chin on Skywarp's shoulder, watching the two fondly. The purr still rumbled in his chest.

Curious, Acid ignored the minor tweaks of pain that shot through his body as he watched the other. His red eyes widened at the touch of the other's lips brushing against his own, and for a moment, awaited for energy to shoot into him.

To his amazement, there was none.

As the other pulled away, he slowly reached up and touched his lipplates with a shaking servo, unsure if what just happened, actually, really, happened.

It shortly settled in his processor that it was indeed real and with that knowledge, he looked back up at the other and let out a slight click.

Skywarp hissed at Starscream's nip, pressing closer to Starscream as TC pressed closer to him.

"All the better to frag you two sensless, hmmm?"

Sunstorm shifted his weight from pede to pede, his optics following Acid's every move in embarassment and curiosity.

"I….I dont have to explain myself, do I?" He asked softly, reaching out a hand and laying it gently on Acid's arm.

There was not crack of electricty. Well, except the one that mande it alot harder to pull away from the green seeker before him. He did so reluctantly, energy humming through his frame as he let the silence ring.

Sunstorm sat down heavily, leaning on the green mech as he pulled his legs up tight against his chassis, wrapping glowing, golden arms around them and burying his face in his arms.

"I think I might have screwed up, Acid."

Starscream hissed and flared his wings in warning, eyes narrowing. "Not here dumbaft. Not while we're dealing with these two."

Acid watched the other tiredly, suddenly feeling drained. He glanced up at the sky, relishing in the rain that poured down on him, the acidic quality almost welcoming.

Grunting, he pushed himself onto his side, curling towards the other, embracing the warmth. It was not till now he realized that he was cold, but the heat that radiated off Sunstorm was even more welcoming than the rain he often produced and with a sigh, he burrowed his face into his hip.

A grunt escaped him as a substitute to ask why?

Man did he feel tired…

"Ohhhhhhhh….you are no fun, Screamer." Skywarp said, sliding smoothly out from between the two as he walked out into the rain.

"Well, the planet is still around, so that must be a good sign, hmm?" he said, walking further into the slightly irritating rain.

Sunstorm flinched, before opening an arm and wrapping it tightly around the green seeker.

"Acid?" he asked, looking down in worry as the optics started to close. He shook him lightly, before calling out to the nearest seeker via coms.

:TC! Warp! Star! Please, I think Acid needs a medic!:

Starscream stuck out his tongue in a childish manor before rising, making his way over to the pair.

Thundercracker followed after, his plating flaring slightly as the sting of acid rain began to nip at armor.

Kneeling, he felt the energon line and then checked Acid's vitals. "We need to return to the Nemesis and now. Need to get him stabilized, because as far as I know, Shockwave is your only medic and I doubt you want him to take care of him."

He glanced at the seeker before looking at Warp. "Do you think you could teleport Acid back to control room so you can space bridge yourself to the nemesis, and we'll follow?"

Acid grunted and flicked a wing, curling into Skywarp's chassis as he allowed himself to be taken away.  
Sunstorm shook violently at the thought of leaving Acid alone.

He had finally gotten the ball bearings to kiss the damned mech, and he was leaving.

Although it was a good reasoning behind his leaving. And he trusted Skywarp.

He turned to said mech and glared, tapping him roughly on the chestplate, hearing a light crack of the cockpit glass. He flinched, unawares of his strength, as energy crackled between the two.

"Take care of him." He said, pulling Acid up and kissing him passionately before shoving him gently at his friend.

"Umm…yeah, ok. You get him, lover-mech." Skywarp mocked, winking as he grabbed the startled green mech and teleported out, leaving the trembling, glowing golden seeker at the hands of TC and Starscream.

"Shall we go?"

Starscream regarded the two before igniting his thrusters, taking to the air.

"I'll notify the other rainmakers, and allow them to decide on whether or not they wish to tag along. I will meet you there."

He turned and transformed with ease before rocketing off.

Thundercracker let out a sigh, watching his trine leader leave before turning to the other seeker, stretching.

"Let's get going…um, if you could lead the way back to the command center."

Sunstorm nodded, sullen and quiet as he walked through the streets, fuming the closer he got to the command center. He wanted to be with Acid. Slag it all to the pits, being stuck with TC.

"Here" he gritted, slamming a fiery fist into the metal center, the doors flickering and grinding open before him.

"TC." Sunstorm mocked angrily, bowing before one of the lead trine members.

He didn't mean to be a slagger, but he was ticked.

Growling low, Thundercracker grabbed the Seeker by the throat and slammed into the nearest wall, holding him pinned in place.

"With an attitude like that, you will lose Acid Storm very easily. We are trying to help. If you continue this attitude then we may as well drop him till he grays and becomes one with the Allspark."

He ignored the flames licking at his servo and pushed closer.

"You need to work on your mannerisms and courtship if you want Acidstorm as yours. If you're NICE," He hissed the word out. "Then I may help you."

Snorting, he let the seeker drop and turned, stalking into the room, entering the coordinates.

Sunstorm's optics narrowed as he calmly picked him up off the floor, moving in curiously to watch TC put the coordinates in.

"Sorry. My "mech skills" were programmed out of me."

Snorting, Thundercracker shot him a look. "Excuses." Turning, he glanced back to see Starscream enter, Volt and Nova following closely behind, wings held low.

"We're ready to go Starscream. Skywarp has already made it back to Nemesis and Acid is being worked on as we speak."

Starscream nodded and placed his hands on his hips.

"Well? WHat are you waiting for? Start the space bridge!"

Grumbling about having to deal with two terrors, Thundercracker returned back to the counsel and pressed a button, to which the doors opened to allow them passage.  
Sunstorm waited until the other two seekers walked before them into hte vortex, feeling Volt and Nova walk up to fall into formation with him.

"What do you two want." he said tiredly; worry jolting through his system as they stuck beside him.

"We worry. About Acid. and you. Things will not be right around here without Cybertron's best Seekers. Can't leave us in the hands on monoglitch." Nova said, and Sunstorm shook his head. He had not heard Nova speak such long sentences before.

"Fine. Let's go." He said, almost feeling like he was part of a trine as they walked into hte bride together.

What they encountered on the other side was…something that Sunstorm did not expect.


End file.
